


First kill

by CinnamonRoll123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, One Shot, Original Story - Freeform, So don't click if you're sensitive, Some mentions of porn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: "Vampires are really not what you see on TV. We’re not cool, calm or handsome in any way. Well, maybe the handsome part."This story is something I wrote on a whim and yeah...it's alright?





	First kill

Vampires are really not what you see on TV. We’re not cool, calm or handsome in any way. Well, maybe the handsome part. We’re not all deathly pale, though we are on the paler side. And garlic doesn’t affect us anymore. We’ve adapted, let’s say. At least they got some things right-the no reflections, our immortality, the coldness that never leaves our skin, etc. but they forgot about the main stuff.

Did I mention that we like counting things? It’s like a habit we can’t stop. We walk into a room, count how many chairs there are, how many windows, and so on and so on.

But that doesn’t matter. The way the media portray us helps to hide our identities pretty well. I mean, if anyone suspects me, the first thing they’ll do is bring a garlic clove and shove it in my face. Like that’d stop me from sinking my teeth into their flesh and sucking them until there’s nothing left.

I spend ages planning each kill. Again, something vampires can’t stop. Meticulous planning to make everything perfect. My first kill was…exhilarating to say the least.

I spent way too long on that. After relying on my blood packs for 14 years to keep me alive, I just needed to get it right. First, I chose my target. Preferably someone who had no one to care about them, but someone who I hated personally was fine as well. It ended up being the latter. I found her after a week of searching. I was sitting at the next table at a library, earphones in but not playing music.

“That girl, the one with the earphones is such a weirdo. She’s always here, like get a life,” she snickered at her one stupid comment. “And you know Macy, she was here and they like, accidently touched hands and apparently she has ice-cold hands.”

My hands shook, anger taking control, making me see red. She’d be seeing red soon.

I started to stalk her, relying on my knowledge of the shadows to hide. Every morning, she’d go for a jog to the park, and then she’d do a lap of the park; then she’d go back to get ready for school. After school, she’d always hang around her friends, and then she’d walk home with them. The only window of opportunity was when she went for her jog in the park, or when she was at home.

I went for the home option. To be honest, I was curious as to what a snide girl like her was hiding in her bedroom. On a Wednesday afternoon, 9:00 pm exactly, I opened her window quietly, quickly hiding in a corner before she came back. She did come back after 5 minutes, holding her laptop. Upon entering, she sat down on the bed, staring at her laptop as if it was trying to kill her. After a while, I revealed myself carefully, smiling at the stupid gobsmacked face she had.

“Y-you,” she gaped like a goldfish. “The w-weird one!”

“Yes, me. The weird one,” I smirked threateningly, fangs showing. “You’re going to be a nice meal.”

Any words that she planned to say were lost as I pierced her skin, feeling all the life fade away from her. Violently I threw her onto the floor, right where she belonged, before searching her room.

Most of it was simple, girly stuff. The rest was school stuff. What a boring girl.

I turned my attention to her laptop, and I was in for a surprise. The google search she had done was,

_Is it gay to like your best friend?_

Curious, I searched her browser history.

_Is being a lesbian ok?_

_Lesbian porn_

_How to confess to your best friend who’s also a girl_

_Lesbian BDSM_

_Is it ok if I get turned on by lesbian BDSM?_

The rest was similar. All about lesbian porn. Something inside me flared and then I realised.

I was feeling gleeful because I had stopped her from _ever_ confessing to her best friend. I had stopped her from ever having a happy life, where she could come out as lesbian and have fun with her…BDSM.

I had essentially ruined her life. One less skank in this world. I chuckled to myself in that room, kicking the body playfully.

You see, we’re not as cool as you think.

We’re heartless.

We don’t care about you.

Or your family.

We don’t care.

And we’ll do anything to protect ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I tried. I hope you liked it, and should I do more original stories?


End file.
